


The Compressed Sense Of Eternity

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted their first time to be slow and easy between the sheets so they could take the time to learn each other and how they fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Compressed Sense Of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Mako Mori/Raleigh Becket** prompts **blue** and **smile**.

There are more appropriate times than in the wake of a battle to be fucking Mako Mori.

It’s been four days since they met.

Unfortunately (or, perhaps, fortunately) for Raleigh, Mako makes the decision for both of them. Which is fine by Raleigh (sort of, it’s been a while and he’s kind of nervous because this _matters_ ), except that he wanted a first time that was a little bit more...well, _romantic_.

It’s been three days since they discovered they’re Drift-compatible.

He wanted their first time to be slow and easy between the sheets, so they could take the time to learn each other and how they fit together, so he could use some of his bedskills on her and make their first time memorable.

It’s been two days since they piloted a Jaeger together in the Battle for Hong Kong.

He never figured sex with Mako would be this rough and slick: his trousers around his ankles and his butt rubbed raw on the old rattan rug. And Mako makes the cutest little hungry and desperate sounds while riding him, the blue-tipped wings ofher hair caressing the lovely line of her jaw with every thrust of her hips. Her fingers splay on Raleigh’s hipbones, holding him exactly where she wants him.

Yesterday – well, last night (kind of really early this morning) they saved the world.

Raleigh pants and grunts and watches the way her nipples poke through the edges of his jacket on her shoulders, fascinated by the dusky-tips (wanting nothing so much as to suck at them until she’s a whimpering wreck) and hoping she leaves bruises from her grip on him because he wants the marks, wants the proof, wants the stamp of her hands on him like a brand.

Today, Mako makes a keening noise in her throat and opens her eyes to smile down at him in gorgeous ecstacy, and Raleigh grins back as he commits everything he has and is and wants to be and will ever be over to her.

Tomorrow is the start of the rest of their life (together).


End file.
